Promesa
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Azares del destino le dejaron a cargo de aquel pequeño demonio de mirada gélida y atemorizante. Sin embargo aunque muchos no entendieran el porqué de su decisión, el destino sí lo hacía, porque quizás este sabía que a pesar de todo lo que había en el fondo de ellos era la misma clase de oscuridad. D18


**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.**

Un exasperado grito femenino que retumbó por toda la mansión Cavallone y el estruendoso sonido de un jarrón rompiéndose, fueron el indicio de que el caos nuevamente había llegado.

Dino suspiró pesadamente, elevando sus ojos al cielo en una súplica muda mientras desde la ventana de su estudio contemplaba cómo con paso furioso y presuroso la señora Larissa; la única tutora que había resistido más de dos semanas con su peculiar protegido, abandonaba la mansión con claras señas de que jamás regresaría.

Exhalando cansinamente aflojó ligeramente su corbata, preparándose para enfrentar al «demonio en miniatura», suplicando paciencia para la tarea de buscar un nuevo tutor cuando los rumores acerca del carácter de su protegido se extendían y muchos ni siquiera deseaban comprobar aquello personalmente. Sin embargo no había otra opción que ser paciente, extremadamente paciente a la hora de enfrentar a un chiquillo con un carácter más atemorizante que muchos de los enemigos que en vida había enfrentado.

Con pasos parsimonisos avanzó por los pasillos de la mansión, encontrándose con Romario cerca del salón principal, quien tan solo le dirigió una mirada de resignación y cansancio, señalando con su mirada hacia la entrada del salón.

—Así que allí está —dijo sonriendo con levedad a pesar de todo, al entrar a la estancia y contemplar a la pequeña e infantil figura enfurruñada en uno de los elegantes y antiguos sofás color terroso.

Al verle entrar el chiquillo le contempló con sumo desdén en aquella acerada mirada, tan gélida para un niño de tan solo ocho años.

—¿Y bien, Kyouya, qué hiciste ahora? —inquirió con sutil reproche aunque sus ojos avellana reflejaban claro afecto.

—Lárgate —espetó con aquella dureza tan inusual para un chiquillo, ante lo cual Dino chasqueó la lengua inclinándose ligeramente hacia Kyouya.

Dino sabía que debía reprenderle, mas la situación no era sencilla en lo absoluto. Después de todo Kyouya no era un simple niño. Era el único sobreviviente de la masacre de quienes fueron uno de los más importantes clanes yakuza de Japón, además de un importante aliado. Era un niño que desde su nacimiento había presenciado al igual que él tantas cosas que un pequeño no debería presenciar, como la muerte de sus padres. Ahora de aquello solo quedaba aquel chiquillo arisco y violento, de carácter vólatil e impredecible. Por eso muchos afirmaban que Cavallone simplemente debería abandonar a aquel chiquillo, mas cuando Dino le miraba, veía más allá de aquel niño de veta violenta, veía al hijo de uno de los hombres más valientes que hubiera conocido; veía a un solitario niño creciendo en un sangriento mundo que no habría de tenerle compasión, al igual que una vez lo fue él cuando su padre fue asesinado.

—Vamos, Kyouya —canturreó aquel nombre ganándose una mirada rencorosa por parte del contrario—. Debes comportarte. Es el décimo tutor que corres. Cómo podré educarte si sigues así —cuestionó lo último más como una pregunta para sí mismo, acercando su mano para acariciar los oscuros cabellos del japonés quien reaccionó con violencia mordiéndole un par de dedos cual animal rabioso.

Dino siseó ante el dolor apartando su mano mas luego rio suavemente, lamiendo la herida la cual empezaba a sangrar.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Kyouya? ¿Acaso no puedes tratarme mejor?

—Tú no eres nadie que lo merezca.

—Oh, pero sí lo soy, Kyouya —canturreó aunque cierta dureza inundó sus ojos—. Después de todo soy el único que puede mantenerte seguro y con vida.

»Lo quieras o no eres solo un chiquillo. Un chiquillo tan débil que cualquiera podría matar fácilmente, hasta que un día logres hacerte fuerte y defenderte por ti mismo. Claro, si es que tienes lo suficiente para lograrlo. Pero hasta que llegue ese día deberás comportarte y obedecer, mi pequeño Kyouya —dijo con una dureza, una advertencia de peligro disfrazada bajo una sonrisa la cual hizo que Kyouya le contemplara fijamente como si por primera vez reconociera «algo» en el italiano.

—Me haré fuerte —afirmó finalmente tras unos segundos, sus ojos acerados enfrentándose a aquellos avellanas—. Me haré fuerte y mataré a cualquiera que lo intenté, cualquiera que crea que soy débil, incluyéndote a ti —dijo en un tono solemne y duro, como la promesa de una venganza futura.

Aquella respuesta, aquel semblante amenazante en alguien tan pequeño que no debería provocar temor, y que sin embargo algo en aquella mirada, algo oscuro y peligroso le decía que debía tomarle en serio le desconcertaron profundamente durante unos instantes, mas poco a poco una sonrisa fue dibujándose en sus labios y la risa le inundó.

—De acuerdo, Kyouya. Realmente esperaré con ansias hasta ese día —dijo sonriente disfrutando del rencor que empezaba a dibujarse en las facciones del pequeño ante el hecho de que pareciera que él se burlaba de sus palabras. Sin embargo no lo hacía.

pAquellas palabras de Kyouya; su expresión eran algo que jamás olvidaría. Después de todo aquella firmeza, esa determinación le recordaron a un chiquillo italiano el cual hacía muchos años había tomado una decisión similar.

Por eso en esta ocasión Dino quería ver, ser testigo de lo que Kyouya podría lograr, y paladear al final de esta vez, ser él quien habría de dar forma, moldear correctamente a aquel chiquillo el cual aunque aún no lo supiese poseían esencias similares. Pero que un día, cuando aquella oscura promesa se cumpliera habría de descubrirlo.

 **Me gusta imaginar que luego de esto Kyouya creció y se volvió nuestro amado carnívoro hasta que al desafiar a Dino este le demostró quién era «Don Cavallone» realmente de unas maneras muy «interesantes» y fueron felices luchando y follando constantemente, y fin. (? xD**


End file.
